


Love goes on

by drinkingpepsi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingpepsi/pseuds/drinkingpepsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original female character is majorly depressed. I suck at summaries and this is the first thing I have written in over three years. Please forgive me for it's crappiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love goes on

She woke up in a panic and looked out of her window. The morning light peeked through her heavy curtains and the sound of birds could be heard. Cars honking, people talking, music from car radios, dogs barking, all the sounds of life. She sighed as she swung her legs out to the side of her bed to get out. It felt like a chore. With a grunt she stands on both her feet feeling the cool wood floor with the bottoms as she stretches and yawns. He enters the room, smiles and says good morning. He holds her shoulders in his hands and leans in to peck her cheek. She smiles tightly, today won’t be a good day, she can tell. He, ever the morning person that he is, grabs his clothes for the day and starts to talk about his plans for his day. She walks into the adjoining bathroom and starts to brush her teeth. She feels annoyed, “How can he be so happy?” She thinks to herself. Today is a blue day. The sun in the sky and life all around her do nothing to lighten her mood. She had forgotten that he was talking to her until he comes up behind her to tell her that he was leaving and to bid her a good day. “Fat chance.” She thinks but smiles tightly again at him with toothpaste ringing her plump lips. He leans in to kiss her cheek and she ducks her head down out of his path to gather water to rinse her mouth. He walks out. “Finally alone.” She says out loud to her reflection. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees nothing but self loathing painted across her face. She walks out of the bathroom, back to her shared room the smacking of her feet hitting the wood floor echoing around her. It reminds her that she is still alive and moving despite her ‘incident’ and what she really wants. Her phone buzzes. “God! What?!” she asks exasperated. She ignores it, choosing to change into clean pajamas instead. She opens her laptop to distract her from her need. No new emails, no new notifications, no new messages. The urge is getting stronger.Realization of her worthlessness hits her hard. She turns on the television in hopes of a new distraction. Pretty girls flit across the screen, “New weight loss solution!” “War” “Erectile dysfunction” “Catheters” She turns it off. The urge is getting stronger. Her phone buzzes again, she continues to ignore it. She walks out onto her 10th floor balcony and looks out. The roar of life fills her ears and the smell of pollution permeates the air and fills her nose. The urge is strongest out here. Another reminder of life as her stomach growls. It’s been days. She ignores her body. She leans over to look directly down. “Nice car” she thinks as she see an expensive SUV parked beneath, ten stories beneath her to be exact. She walks back inside and retrieves her phone from the coffee table she threw it on. “Tom texted.” She thinks and tosses her phone down onto the couch. The urge pulses in her mind. Her fingers twitch instinctually and her eyes fly down to her wrist. The bandages were removed months ago but the scar left behind an ugly trace of her weakness there. She crumples to the floor as she remembers that day. She lies in a ball on the hallway floor. The day turns into evening. Life goes on past her. The urge is eating away at her. She must resist. “For him.” repeats through her mind. Evening turns into night. He comes home. The little London flat is dark. Something metallic smelling hangs heavily in the air. He becomes worried. He hastily made his way through the flat. It is silent. He calls her phone, buzz, buzz, clatter. He walks to their shared bedroom, nothing. The smell is getting stronger. He turns on a light. No one. He makes his way cautiously towards the bathroom, this scene feels all too familiar. The smell is strongest. He slides the door open. Red stains the white and black linoleum tile floor of the bathroom. He follows the drops as they become bigger. He finds her. He falls to the floor and picks up her torso and pulls her into a sitting position as he hugs her tight. He clings to her and starts to cry. “No, no, no, no” He repeats as he looks at her face. All of her usual warmth has left her body. Chocolate brown eyes that once twinkled when she had mischief on her mind now looked like glass marbles. Her mocha skin was much too pale. “Why?!” He asks her, tears rolling down his ivory colored cheeks. He stays with her lifeless body in his arms until morning. He gets up, his long legs straining from sitting in one position too long and from grief. No note. He calls paramedics and waits. They take her away. He undresses to throw his clothes out. A box falls from the pocket of his trousers. He picks it up, opens it and looks at it’s content. A single diamond ring. Modest in size, though he could definitely afford bigger but he knew it would embarrass her. “She’s such a wonderfully simple girl.” He thought fondly. He sees her phone. He picks it up from the floor. His texts went unread. “Pick out your favorite outfit darling, I don’t care if it’s jeans and a t-shirt.” “I saw a lovely older couple today. They gave me hope.” “I am on my way to get you. I hope you’re ready and waiting.” “Prepare to be proud of me darling.” He clutches her phone to his chest as he crumples to the ground near their bed, fresh, fat tears rolling down down his face again. Her phone starts buzzing, her alarm. A single message on her alarm. “Gallery/videos.” He goes to her videos on her phone and opens the most recent one. Her face shows up. “Thomas, I know what you have planned. You are a terrible liar and bad at keeping secrets. The opposite of me. I am setting you free. I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough to accept your love and that this is the first and only time you hear these words from me. I love you. Go be happy.” He turns off the video and cries out, throwing the box across the room. Days go by. Her memorial comes and goes. Her family doesn’t show. That’s to be expected. Months pass. He falls asleep with his big hands clutching her phone. A year goes past, he throws her ring, the only physical thing he will part with, into the water by their favorite spot to picnic, camp, stargaze. A few more years go past, he’s much too thin. He joins her too soon...

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to not be specific of a person but as I kept writing the male character turned into Tom. That's why he is referred as "He" and his name is hardly mentioned.


End file.
